It is known that such a non-circular sweeping action aims primarily to increase the surface area which is swept, particularly towards the corners of the area which are furthest from the motor spindle, in comparison with a conventional circular sweeping pattern. However, windshield wipers of the kind defined above, as known at the present time, are of relatively complicated construction and give only limited amplitudes to the sliding movement of the arms.